unwariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back!
Note: This page has been copied from the UnMario Wiki, and it is a work in progress to customize it to fit the wiki. Some things have been taken care of, but there's still a long way to go. The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back is a show aired on WarioSpace online and Mario-Sonic Channel on television. It will begin to air in 2014 alongside its sister show. It is the sequel to the The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Episodes Pilot (2014) # The CILVIL War Starts!?!? - February 1, 2014 Season 1 (2014): Debut Season #Waluigi's Dance Move - February 11, 2014 #Dry Bones Kills Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About?! - February 18, 2014 #That Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About Returns! - February 25, 2014 #Wabowarigi Attacks! - March 4, 2014 #Bowarigi vs. Wabowarigi - March 11, 2014 #I Care?????? - March 18, 2014 #LOLWUT!? - March 25, 2014 #I wanna hurt you - April 1, 2014 #NO WAY - April 8, 2014 #Wario Makes a YouTube Video Every Day for a Month, or WMAYVEDFAM for short - April 15, 2014 #The War Shall Go on! - April 22, 2014 #Wait, There's Not Supposed to Be a War - April 29, 2014 #The CILVIL War Ends - May 6, 2014 #The CILVIL War Restarts - May 20, 2014 Finale Season 2 (2014-2015): Second Season #Dance with Banjo! - September 23, 2014 Premiere #Wabanjo's Attack! - September 30, 2014 #Luigi POOPS LIVE ON SMK RADIO! - October 7, 2014 #Yay.... - October 21, 2014 #Princess Rosalina and Warosalina - March 10, 2015 #Wario and Lario! - March 17, 2015 #207: N00BZ R (not) Us! - March 29, 2015 #208: Worst Do Nothing Day - June 28, 2015 #209: Souper Malleo's Return! - September 6, 2015 #210: Weegee Doo, Where Teh Heck Are You?! - September 13, 2015 #211: UnTotal Drama World Tour - September 20, 2015 #212: Wawabowarigi??? - September 27, 2015 #213: SEE MY VEST AGAIN! - September 30, 2015 #214: Wario RULES! - November 1, 2015 #215: Q is Dukey - November 8, 2015 #216: Chocolates Are Good - November 22, 2015 #217: Oi, Look! - December 6, 2015 #Roaming Wario Finale Season 3 (2016): The CILVIL War Continues #The CILVIL War Ends Once More! N00BZ! - February 7, 2016 Premiere #Lick My....... - February 21, 2016 #DON'T Lick My.......... - February 21, 2016 #Squadala Men! - February 28, 2016 #The CILVIL War Restarts Again! - March 7, 2016 #Lamek's Motha! - April 5, 2016 #Baby Wario Graduates from Super Wario Preschool! - June 20, 2016 #The CILVIL War is Done for Good! - June 27, 2016 #We Mean It! The CILVIL War is Done! - June 27, 2016 Finale Season 4 (2017): The Internet Explorer Battle Starts #401: ChimChar's House of WAR! - January 23, 2017 Premiere #402: The War Restarts Again (Again!) - January 30, 2017 #403: Bugaboom's Mansion of Pizza! - February 13, 2017 #404: The War is FINALLY AND I MEAN FINALLY FINISHED! (Finally!) - March 5, 2017 #405: DANG IT! THE WAR RESTARTED! - March 6, 2017 #406: Baby Wario eats STUFF AND KEYS! - March 29, 2017 #407: Hannah Montana and her Pee Problem - April 5, 2017 #408: Badd Sppelingg - April 12, 2017 #409: The Annoying Orange vs. Wario! - July 24, 2017 #410: Waluigi's Pet CHEESE! - September 4, 2017 #411: Wario Goes to JAIL - October 29, 2017 Finale Season 5 (2018): During The Internet Explorer Wars #Malleo and Cheese - January 7, 2018 Premiere #DANGIT! I PEE'D! - January 10, 2018 #THE WAR ENDS, HOOOOOOORAY! - January 14, 2018 #THE WAR RESTARTS!? YOURE KIDDING MUAH! - January 17, 2018 #The Super Wario Bros. Play Baseball! - February 18, 2018 #Imagine Parallel Universes - February 28, 2018 #Leap Day Wasn't There - March 1, 2018 #Who Are The Muppets? -March 8, 2018 #The Internet ROCKS - March 20, 2018 #Fooled Ya - April 1, 2018 #Wario Gets a Job - April 9, 2018 #Wario Gets FIRED - April 18, 2018 #I'M BURNING! - April 19, 2018 #Playing With Plastic Thingies! - May 9, 2018 #Pacman and Walleo Blue - November 4, 2018 Finale Season 6 (2019): The Interwebz Warz #Bowser Plays Guitar Hero Until His Eyes Asplode - January 28, 2019 Premiere #CHIP SHAKES WITH THE X-MEN February 2, 2019 #Koopa Mafia, THE CHIP EATERS! - March 25, 2019 #Pooper Mario Bros, A SHAME! - June 3, 2019 #BOWSA, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - September 22, 2019 #Epic Random TVWario! - December 15, 2019 Finale Season 7 (2020): Dry Bones' Files #701: SALT!!!!!!!!!!!! - January 13, 2020 Premiere #702: Super Wario Bros. --- IN SPACE! - January 13, 2020 #703: Sega's Rash! - January 27, 2020 #704: Goomba's Fatness - February 10, 2020 #705: Boo Is Dancing! - February 24, 2020 #706: Homer Re-joins The X-Men! - May 5, 2020 #707: WaPac-chu's Return! - May 19, 2020 #708: Bario Assaults the Koopa Mafia! - June 2, 2020 #709: Prof. E. Gadd Poots! - June 9, 2020 #710: Jake The Dog Attacks! - August 25, 2020 #711: The Land of Oo Asplodes! - September 29, 2020 #712: Total Drama Pukes On Your Face! - October 12, 2020 #713: Total Drama X-Men! - October 19, 2020 #714: SHORT: ' Hairy Butts! - November 5, 2020 #715: WaWalleo! - November 23, 2020 #716: WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWalleo! - November 30, 2020 Finale Season 8 (2021): The Middle of the Battle #801: DO THE WARIO, F0REVER, YAY! - January 18, 2021 Premiere #802: WALLEO EATS pizza! - February 1, 2021 #803: No More War! Yay! - March 14, 2021 #804: War_Restarts_! - March 21, 2021 #805: POO ONCE MORE! - March 24, 2021 #806: WALUIGI! BOOYAH! - April 26, 2021 #807: Wario Comes Home From Jail - May 17, 2021 #808: Boomerangs Smell Funny! - September 6, 2021 #809: SNIFF MY CHIPS! - October 3, 2021 #810: Cheezits are Not Healthy! HOORAY! - November 14, 2021 #811: POO ON ME! - November 21, 2021 Finale Season 9 (2022): Internet Battle IS STILL GOING!!!!!! #Why Does Waluigi Smell? - January 10, 2022 Premiere #Wario Does Some JAIL Time!!! - February 7, 2022 #Ur Funny - February 7, 2022 #Wario Comes Home From Jail - February 14, 2022 #Locked in the Bathroom for 34 years!!! - April 27, 2022 #Why Is Knuckles On Vacation? - April 29, 2022 #Baby Wario Graduates from School - May 20, 2022 #Bowser eats Dadongos - May 29, 2022 #NO More CILVIL War! (I Mean it, Really No More!) - June 5, 2022 #Looks Like It's Finally DONE - June 10, 2022 #The Mini Cheeseburger War Begins - June 13, 2022 #Shall We Shake On It? - June 20, 2022 #'SHORT: Wario goes to Nintendo - July 4, 2022 #D'oh, the CILVIL War Restarted Again!!! - September 7, 2022 #John Cena Comes Over To Play! - September 28, 2022 #Wario Comes Back from Nintendo - October 3, 2022 Finale Season 10 (2040): Internet Battle is Over!!!!! #INTERNET BATTLE IS OVER!!!! - January 2, 2040 Premiere #Now There's No War, Yay! - January 3, 2040 #Who You Is - January 10, 2040 #SHUT THE POTATO UP - January 17, 2040 #Cheezits are good for you now! - February 6, 2040 #Now Cheezits are NOT GOOD FOR YOU NOW! - February 13, 2040 #NO MO WOR! - February 14, 2040 #Wah-Wah. Your Fault - February 15, 2040 #Wario Comes Home From JAIL FOR THE 2ND TIME!!!!! - May 15, 2040 #Wario's ADVENTURE - September 3, 2040 #Worst Do Nothing Day 2!!! - December 10, 2040 #''SHORT': Hi - December 11, 2040 #Number 8 - December 13, 2040 #My New Goggles - December 14, 2040 #Mario's here? - December 15, 2040 #No!!!! - December 16, 2040 #My Kite!!! - December 17, 2040 #Fat Waluigi - December 20, 2040 #Raftings - December 24, 2040 #That Stupid Idiotic Man - December 24, 2040 Finale Season 11 (2041): Secret Agent Impostors: Wario and Waluigi #Farting is ILLEGAL in the U.S.A. and Wario World!!! - January 22, 2041 Premiere #'SPECIAL''': Waluigi Meets the Beach Boys - February 12, 2041 #Toadsworth DOES NOT come back from the dead. - March 12, 2041 #The Most Awesome Crossover Episode... Ever. - March 25, 2041 #This Episode is Totally Not A Ripoff of The Matrix - April 1, 2041 #Wario Goes on a Time-Traveling Mission to Save Abraham Lincoln from the Clutches of Evil Guy's Massage Therapist who Just finished his Sudoku Puzzle! - April 25, 2041 #WOW! HOMER RE-JOINED THE X-MEN AGAIN! - May 13, 2041 #Gizmo Takes a Bath - June 25, 2041 #Mario has Diarrhea - June 25, 2041 #Sandwich - July 1, 2041 #Oh My God! Everybody Talks In Only (BLEEP) Noises! NO! - September 23, 2041 #Wario Goes To Work! - October 3, 2041 #Wario Goes to Jail... AGAIN!! - November 18, 2041 #Wario Breaks His Own Self Out... AGAIN? - December 24, 2041 Finale Season 12 (2042): Easy Code Crackers #Dumb Passwords - January 2, 2042 Premiere #Y U No Make it Hard - January 9, 2042 #Shuffle That Deck - February 27, 2042 #Sad You Came - March 30, 2042 #Wario Games Too Hard - April 28, 2042 #Wario Grande - April 28, 2042 #To Fart on a Phone - May 28, 2042 #Hubba tha Dubba - June 15, 2042 #Hurricane Cario - October 29, 2042 #I DA WORST - November 12, 2042 Finale Season 13 (2043): Boocaneers #So Bad - January 5, 2043 Premiere #No, It's So Good - January 12, 2043 #Too Bad - January 19, 2043 #Game Over - January 26, 2043 #Boo! - February 15, 2043 #We Be Startin' The Boocaneer War - March 1, 2043 Movie #Boocannon, Too Fanon - March 15, 2043 #2Much4Boos2Handle - March 29, 2043 #THE END OF THE WAR - April 29, 2043 #Just Kidding, We Still In This War - May 27, 2043 #Granny Weegee Apple - June 8, 2043 #I ITCH - June 29, 2043 #Get Unlucky - July 19, 2043 13 Anniversary Special #I Trolled Ya, Boo - August 2, 2043 #DownWitIt - September 16, 2043 Finale Season 14 (2043-2044): Super-Shrunk Sisters #Super Wario Sisters - November 1, 2043 Premiere #Shrink and Rinky-Dink - November 1, 2043 #Waria's Hair - November 2, 2043 #Ms. Waluigi, In Control - November 2, 2043 #Squeaky Dirty - November 8, 2043 #All The Small Things - November 8, 2043 #Boss Battle ACTIVATE! - November 9, 2043 #Maybe 2018 - November 9, 2043 #Book Burn - December 13, 2043 #The Gift - December 20, 2043 Special #Smallio v. Waria - January 10, 2044 #2 Nightmares - January 24, 2044 #Walentine's Spray - February 14, 2044 Special #Like, Whoa - March 10, 2044 #The End of Sisterhood - March 21, 2044 Finale Season 15 (2044-???) #Wario Explodes - April 1, 2044 #But He Comes Back to Life - April 8, 2044 #I LOVE YOU SIR 2- April 15, 2044 #YOU DO NOT LOVE ME!- April 22, 2044 #Wario Gets Skinny and Waluigi Gets Fat- April 29, 2044 #Locked in the Bathroom for 1 TRILLION seconds, AKA, 30,000 YEARS!- April 29, 2044 #Waria ONCE MORE!- May 6, 2044 #We Don't Care- May 15, 2044 #King Wario- May 29, 2044 #ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- June 12, 2044 Season Box Sets *The Complete 1st Season - May 25, 2017 *The Complete 2nd Season - January 4, 2018 *The Complete 3rd Season - November 15, 2018 *The Complete 4th Season - September 19, 2019 *The Complete 5th Season - January 30, 2020 *The Complete 6th Season - June 26, 2020 *The Complete 7th Season - February 12, 2021 *The Complete 8th Season - April 7, 2022 *The Complete 9th Season - May 11, 2023 *Season 10 Volume 1 - March 22, 2011 1001-1005 *Season 10 Volume 2 - October 4, 2011 1006-1015 *The Complete 11th Season - July 17, 2012 *The Complete 12th Season - August 6, 2013 *The Complete 13th Season - April 15, 2014 Trivia Coming soon. Stay the heck tuned. Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Wario Category:The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Category:The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Series